My Amazing Fanfiction
by HoA Fandom Amazeballs
Summary: I have better things to do with my time than writin a stupid summary so read and ill love you forevaaa.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction EVERRR so I hope u like it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I dunno how 2 do dis so im just gonna make it up as I gooooo**

**Now amber will do da disclaimer**

**Amber-omiogod I just luvvvvv fabina like sooooooooooooooooooooo much! **

**Me-shut it blondie and do the f***ing disclaimer **

**Amber-no ur a meanie **

**Me-oh well **

**Amber- she owns like everything **

**Me-that's the backwards of a disclaimer **

**Amber-oopsies she owns nothing **

**Me-OKKKK NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

Fabian: Hey nina *nina walks in and kissed Fabian pascionatly*

MY POV

The house has changesd. Fabian rooms with Nina and Alfie rooms with amber and Jerome rooms with mara and pat roms with eddie and joy rooms with mick. They listened to Alfie and put in a horse house and they told mister sweet that they wanted a pool so they got 1. Then victor died. So trudy let them knock down walls and put in fire places in each room and a hot tub, so they like lived with each other like it was like real life.

*Fabian carryes nina to his room*

Nina-comes on fabessss I loveeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuuu

And fabes was like 'ok' and they had hot passonate sex and then every body cheered 'hallelulyah' and fabian sang 'I like big buts and I cannot lie' while they did it.

And then nina was like 'OMGGGG FABIO I LOVE U SOOOO'

And then fabian was like 'k lets get married' and then nina was like 'k u cant tell any1 tho' and he was like 'sure'

AND DEN

Nina puked 4 15 minutes

Fabes-haha nini u look all fat and stuffedessss

Nina-fabes,oh god fabes I think that they maybe something wrong with my bod

Fabes-oh no I don't want nothing 2 happen 2 u. so 2day were gunna skip school and go to the er for xrays k neens?

Nina-of course cuz im urs so what u say is of course da best loveeeeeee

So then they all skipped off happily down the stairs

AND DEN

Trudy got all of the students into a cab (nina sat on fabios lap) and they all went along to the hospital.

**OHHHHH CLIFFIE! WHATS GUNNA HAPPEN BRO?**

**Heyyy guys sorry that this chap was soooooooooo long. This is like the most I have ever written! Im 20 yrs old and Im really proud of myself for accomplishing this! GO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE NOW! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE! AT LEAST 200 REVIEWS OR I WONT UPDATE! **

**AND REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! **

**SHOOT ME A PM IF YOU LIKE IT OR IF YOU WANNA BE MY BETA! YAYAYYYYYY FABINA AND HOA! **

**I DON'T THINK I REALLY NEED A BETA BUT IF U HAVE IDEAS ITS OK! I WILL LISTEN! **

**BYEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2 not chapter 1 dont get confuse

**AUTHORS NOTE! Yay another chapter I have so many fans. just so many**

**so**

**many**

**Anywhoo dis story is da bomb YAYYY**

**BY DA WAY I own house of Anubis I OWN IT ITS MINEEEE (u ant have it)  
**

**K onto da awesome story**

* * *

*At the hospital*

Doc: hi what can i help u guys with

Nina: I just pukes for 15 minutes

Doc: Oh um u might be preggers

Nina: OMGGGGG

Doc: congrats. We've got to make sure with x-rays tho

Nina: oh ok, did u take them yet?

doc: oh of course we do it while ur in the waiting room so that we have time 2 wake up fabes

Nina: oh that is so awesome

doc: but there's this new sickness going around where boyfriends can get this sickness from their preggo girlfriends where they may become an OCTO DAD

Nina: does this mean that we have 2 break up?

*then she sees black*

*back the house*

Joy: OMG Nina you gained like twenty pounds

Ambs: wow...look it! You can't even fit into your jeans anymore

Nina: yesh

ambs: lets go steal Trudy's clothes!

Nina talks: So like when we was at the hospital yesterday Fabes passed out then i did but we are fine

*back to joy*

joy: Nina i know where Trudy's room is

Nina was like 'OMG U DO?'

So then they went in there and Nina picked out some very fashionable clothes and then puked on the carpet so they had to leave really faast

And then Fabian was like

'OMG Neen-Neens ur like so hot even when ur preggers'

and Nina said:BUT FABIO I FEEL FAAAAAT

Fabio's POV

okay like nina is so beautiful how can she think she's fat like lol it's ridiculousss

Joys thoughts-

Like, why is Nina fat? Oh well, I've got Mick. Wait why is Fabers and Niners going to the Doc? I'm to find out

Joy:Hey Ninsty bear. Wuzzzzz up. Why you be lookin` so fat all of a sudden?

Nina: If I tell you you won`t tell no 1 not even Trudes or Ambsie?

Joy: Oh no

Nina: Kk. Fabes got me preggers.

Joy: Oh my! Why you`ve only been datin` only like, 3 days. I must tell Trudy!

Nina: No you won`t! (Pulls a gun)

*Fabian Walks in*

Fabian- Whoa. What`s going on people?

Nina- This psycho wants to reveal our secret to the Trudes!

Fabian- O you better shoot her then

*Nina pulls the trigger*

Joy-NOOOOOOOOOO hey look a cupcake

The Other Joy- DUN DUN DUNH SUPERJOY TO THE RESCUEEE!

Nina- wat where`d you come from

Joy- WHAT DUH FUQ IS GOIN ON

Nina- Where`d the bullet go

The Other Joy- Oh it disappeared for plot convience

Joy-Oh ok

Nina- That makes sense

Fabian- OMG NINA YOU`RE GOING INTO LABOUR

* * *

**OM like GGGGGGG what's gonna happen? Is nina gonna kick da bucket? WILL DA BABY BE BORN WITH TWO (2) HEADS? **

**I dunno but if u don't review the magical genie will come and give YOU two (2) heads so I suggest you review **

**Right now**

**Also there will be a raffle where whoever reviews will b put into da raffle and the winner will win a copy of**

***drum roll***

**MY AUTOGRAPHHH!**

**So when I become famous and the ppl want 2 publish my awesome fanfiction u can say U HAVE A COPY OF MY AUTOGRAPH!  
(not a real autograph tho its just a copy of it from like a copy machine the real ones too valuable)**

**Soooo YAYAYAYAYAY! EVERYBODY CELEBRATE**


	3. Chapter 3 not chapter 2 not cahpter 1

**DOCTORS NOTE: in an act of extreme brilliance (i kno, im a genius) Ive decided to call the author's note a DOCTOR'S NOTEEEE cuz im like a doctor, giving u ur daily dose of House of Anubis swaggness!/!/!/!/!**

**ALSOOO WHO SAW THE PROMO 4 HOA SEASON #5**

**it was awesome rite**

**the way they cropped nina out of the flashbacks was a genuis way of telling everyone shes not gonna be in the new season**

**but i dunno guys i dont think this season will be as good as #4**

**the voices inside my head are all disagreeing so...lyk i dunno whata do bros **

_Previously on My Amazing Fanfiction:_

_*Nina pulls the trigger*_

Joy-NOOOOOOOOOO hey look a cupcake

The Other Joy- DUN DUN DUNH SUPERJOY TO THE RESCUEEE!

Nina- wat where`d you come from

Joy- WHAT DUH FUQ IS GOIN ON

Nina- Where`d the bullet go

The Other Joy- Oh it disappeared for plot convience

Joy-Oh ok

Nina- That makes sense

Fabian- OMG NINA YOU`RE GOING INTO LABOUR 

__Nina- REALLY?

Fabian- yeah, totally. cant u tell?

Nina- Wait, is dat what all of this water is? OHs to the NOs

Fabian- oh waaait. thats just spilled soda. false alarm people, _false alarm_

Joy- Whoaaaa... and who is this ugly look alike of me?

The other Joy- I'll have you know that you look just like _ME! _

Mick- ahhhh snap! WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICK IS GOIN ON?

Joy: nina tried to kill me then fabers walked in and then nina pulled the trigger and then i saw a cupcake and then the other joy came up and all is good now

Mick- whered the other bullet go?

Joy- it dissapered for plot convience

Mick- ohhhhhhhhhh-kayyyyyyyyyyyy that makes soooooo much more sense now! But why would nina try to kill yo-(he gets cut off by nina screaming)

Fabian- (gasps) whats wrong with you?!

Nina- My baby feels funny!

The other joy- oh yea, i never evers made that bullet dissapear. soooo...

Mick- (continuing the sentance) nina's baby must have caught the bullet in its mouth and eat it!

[nina screams louder]

fabian- oh ok! then we must take her to the hospital- NOW!

SO THEN mick and fabian carried a screetching nina to the Ambulance that the two (2) joys called and threw her in there, like in the back by the window

Nina's POV

So like I'm rly scared rite now but I've got the amazing Fabio holding my hand and singing into my ear DRUMS so I'm like chill rite now.

**DOCTORS NOTE NUMERO 2::::: **

**whats gonna happen this is lyk soooo exciting the plot twists are sooo plot twisty**

**...and now the moment youve all been waiting for**

**POLL! pls answer in da reviews (i get so many... hehe)**

**WHIch PERSON SHOULD DIE IN DA NEXT CHAPTER**

**your choices are**

**mick**

**eddie**

**and um yeah thats it**

**but pls choose mick guys cuz i already wrote it and he dies sooooooo**

**P.S::::: IF U STEAL THE DOCTORS NOTE IDEA, THEN U WILL BE SUED BY MY LAWYER: HAPPY PANTS **


End file.
